


7 Days to the Wolves

by Shelby_M



Category: Dark Tower - Stephen King, Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, M/M, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6055720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelby_M/pseuds/Shelby_M
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на ОЭ-фест - Второе исполнение заявки "Валентин Придд, Арно Савиньяк. Техно-АУ, Придд - робот нового поколения. Инструкции к применению, список функций - на усмотрение автора. Можно юмор."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The wolves, my love, will come

* * *  


Арно Савиньяк сердито тряхнул головой, смахивая прилипший к капюшону снег. Еще пара часов и снегопад прекратится – по крайней мере, так обещал Лионель – но пока что снег валил, и пробираться через зимний лес по такой погоде не доставляло Арно никакого удовольствия. Леворукий бы побрал эту охоту, но Лионель не может уходить далеко и надолго – без него Эмиля не успокоить, если разревется, а Арно теперь достаточно взрослый, чтобы охотиться самому, и его дома не удерживает близнец-рунт. И не удержит. Сестра погибла еще при рождении, а сам Арно либо станет рунтом, если его заберут, либо обойдется, и Выходцы придут уже после того, как он перейдет рубеж девятнадцати лет.  
\- Доброе утро, - ровный, лишенный выражения голос раздался над ухом, заставив Арно вскрикнуть и чуть не упасть в сугроб. – Мне уже можно выходить?  
\- Тьфу ты, не мог появиться погромче? – возмутился Савиньяк. – Чего подкрадываешься?  
Валентин, робот-посыльный (со многими другими функциями), слегка склонил голову к плечу, недоуменно глядя на Арно.  
\- Я не подкрадывался, - спокойно сказал он. – Я просто шел за тобой, как мы и условились, и вышел, когда ты и просил – если повернешься налево, то увидишь раздвоенный пень. Ты сказал ждать тебя у него и выйти, как только подойдешь. Я вышел.  
Снег оседал на каштановых волосах Валентина, но его это не беспокоило, также как и холод был ему ни по чем. Арно кутался в меховую дубленку из оленьих шкур, в то время как Валентин был одет всего лишь в тонкий лиловый свитер и выцветшие джинсы. Арно уже знал, что скрывается под свитером – на груди Валентина находилась маленькая металлическая табличка:  


СЕВЕРНЫЙ ЦЕНТР ПОЗИТРОНИКИ  
ПРИ УЧАСТИИ  
ПРОМЫШЛЕННОЙ КОМПАНИИ ЛаМЕРКА  
ПРЕДСТАВЛЯЕТ  
ВАЛЕНТИН  
Назначение: ПОСЫЛЬНЫЙ (много других функций)  
Серийный № ПРИДД-30457-ТИН-99

Что эта табличка означает, Арно так и не удосужился узнать – почему-то робел. Да и не привык он к тому, что Валентин – железяка, оставшаяся от Древних. Слишком он похож на человека, на обычного девятнадцатилетнего юношу. Если не брать в расчет его вечное равнодушие и спокойствие, также как и то, что ему не было жарко, холодно, голодно… и то, что с годами он совсем не менялся.  
\- Ли уже перестал за мной следить, - буркнул Арно. – Так что выходи.  
\- Благодарю. Нетерпение твоего старшего брата ко мне порой приносит некоторые неудобства, - если бы не равнодушие в голосе Валентина, Арно бы, может быть, и поспорил, но что толку говорить роботу о том, что брат просто переживает за него.  
Арно сам не помнил, когда и зачем он начал общаться с местной «Заразой», как Валентина называли жители Сэ. Сколько он себя помнил, Валентин околачивался в пределах Сэ, никогда не выходя за него. Всегда одинаково аккуратный и вежливый, готовый помочь, если его просили… и предупреждающий о следующем налете Выходцев.  
Арно трясло при мысли, что Выходцы придут в то время, когда его еще можно будет забрать. Он не говорил об этом вслух и скрывал свои мысли, чтобы не рассердить Лионеля, но самому себе он признавался в том, что предпочел бы смерть, нежели вернуться из Гальтары таким, как Эмиль. Арно передернул плечами, пытаясь выбросить подобные мысли из головы.  
Одну вещь Арно скрывал ото всех, даже от Валентина: с тех пор как он подрос достаточно, чтобы осознавать, кто такие Выходцы, и что означает их появление, он всегда носил с собой маленький кинжал на случай, если они застанут его врасплох. Арно надеялся, что у него будет несколько мгновений, прежде чем они сцапают его, и он сам закончит все раньше, чем Выходцы сделают из него тупого, неспособного даже самостоятельно одеться увальня.  
Валентин бодро зашагал рядом с Арно, без труда продираясь сквозь снег и голые ветви деревьев. Жители Сэ относились к нему с равнодушной неприязнью, впрочем, Валентин им свое общество и не навязывал. Он просто был частью пейзажа для них, непонятным наследием непонятного прошлого, и люди предпочитали держаться от него подальше. Кроме случаев, когда Валентин сообщал дату следующего прихода Выходцев. К этому в Сэ прислушивались очень внимательно. Потому что Валентин никогда не ошибался.  
Откуда Валентин знал о приходе Выходцев, было непонятно, но еще ни разу робот не ошибся, назвав время. Возможно, поэтому брат Арно, Лионель, ненавидел Валентина – каждый раз видя его, он вспоминал тот день, когда лишился близнеца. Лионелю было пятнадцать, когда Выходцы приходили в прошлый раз, на два года меньше, чем сейчас Арно. Валентин с тех пор совсем не изменился, а вот Лионель теперь уже совсем взрослый. И он так и не перестал ненавидеть. И, возможно, так и не простил себе того, что Выходцы забрали не его…  
Арно же считал робота своим другом. Ему как-то раз показалось, что Валентин выглядит слишком одиноким, и он решил заговорить с ним. И попал. Потому что вещи, которые рассказывал Валентин, оказались настолько интересными, что Арно не мог не слушать, затаив дыхание, и не мог не просить еще историй. Да и сам Валентин, несмотря на каменную физиономию, казался хорошим. Арно не мог объяснить этого себе, но ему нравился Валентин, и он хотел с ним общаться и дружить, даже несмотря на запреты брата. Лионель «Заразе» не верил, как и большинство жителей, и относился к нему крайне отрицательно. Если бы он знал, что Арно пошел на охоту не один, а с «железякой», то просто не отпустил бы его никуда.  
\- Я думал, ты будешь проваливаться в снег куда глубже, - Арно недоверчиво покосился на следы Валентина. – Ты же, эээ, не человек.  
\- Я вешу шестьдесят пять килограмм при росте сто семьдесят три сантиметра, - отчеканил робот. – Поэтому мои следы примерно на уровне твоих по глубине. Я сделан по подобию человека, и моя модель максимально приближена к реалистичности.  
В ответ Арно пробурчал что-то невразумительное. Валентин уловил «самодовольная железяка» и, кажется, что-то про Древних, и куда им следовало запихать свои «высочайшие технологии».  
\- Рассвет скоро? А то надоело шариться в потемках, - недовольно покосился на небо Арно. – Я следов зайцев и других животных не увижу, если снег продолжит валить.  
Валентин окинул взглядом темное, затянутое тучами небо. Внутри него раздался еле слышный щелчок – Арно уже привык к таким, это означало, что он обрабатывает информацию. Может это означало и еще что-то, но Арно не запомнил – Валентин редко говорил о себе, а если и говорил, то крайне мало и непонятно.  
\- Солнце появится примерно через час, - ровным голосом сообщил робот. – Снегопад также скоро должен прекратиться. Правда, сколько этот самый час будет длиться, не могу сказать, - Валентин криво усмехнулся, переводя взгляд светлых глаз на Арно. – Мир сдвинулся, и время – не та измерительная единица, на которую стоит полагаться.  
\- Сколько тебе лет? – неожиданно полюбопытствовал Арно.  
Валентин медленно покачал головой.  
\- Я не могу ответить по тем же причинам, по которым не могу сказать, сколько длится один час. Мир сдвинулся. Древние могли создать меня несколько тысяч лет назад, а могли, - робот внезапно дернулся, в его теле раздался громкий щелчок, он продолжил механическим голосом, остановившись и уставившись в никуда. – Директива Девятнадцать. Вы не имеете права доступа к данной информации. Введите пароль.  
\- Какой пароль? – растерялся Арно. – Валентин, что с тобой?  
\- Пароль неверный, - продолжил вещать механический голос. – У вас еще две попытки. Если хотите продолжать, скажите «продолжить», если хотите отменить данную операцию, скажите «отмена».  
\- Отмена, - растерянно сказал Арно и вздрогнул.  
\- Прошу прощения, - голос Валентина вернулся к своим обычным интонациям, то есть отсутствию таковых. – Я напугал тебя?  
\- Не то слово, - Арно продолжал опасливо коситься на робота. – Что с тобой было? И стряхни ты этот дурацкий снег!  
Арно подошел к Валентину и сам стал отряхивать его от налипшего снега.  
\- Мне не мешает, я водонепроницаем, - заметил робот.  
\- Мне мешает, - огрызнулся Арно. – У меня и так гармония мира нарушается, когда ты в такую метель в одном свитере шастаешь. Еще в сугроб ходячий превратиться не хватало – тогда меня Ли точно к тебе на пушечный выстрел не подпустит. Что с тобой было? – Арно закончил отряхивать каштановые пряди от снега и отступил, с удовлетворением оглядывая дело рук своих. – Так-то лучше, - хмыкнул он.  
\- Директива Девятнадцать, - Валентин виновато улыбнулся краешком губ.  
\- Что такое Директива Девятнадцать?  
\- Я не могу отвечать на все твои вопросы, - Валентин покачал головой и неожиданно добавил. – Иногда мне жаль, что те, кто создали и запрограммировали меня, давно мертвы.  
\- Почему? – опешил Арно.  
\- Потому что временами мне хочется убить их самому, - признался Валентин.  
После этого они продолжили путь в тишине.  
  


* * *

Арно, пыхтя, затащил самодельные сани-носилки из срубленных в лесу веток во двор. Лионель, вышедший к нему навстречу, удивленно приподнял брови и присвистнул.  
\- Ничего себе улов.  
Арно с гордостью поднял голову, широко улыбаясь. Добыча на этот раз и правда служила поводом для гордости – целый олень и несколько зайцев! Конечно, оленя поймал Валентин, потому что Арно стало жалко убивать самому, и он попросил робота сделать грязную работу за него… но все равно, это его улов! Арно подавил желание восхищенно покачать головой, когда вспомнил, с какой легкостью и грацией Валентин пронесся мимо него и кинулся на оленя. Это было охотой и тем же убийством, но каким великолепным и зрелищным! Арно усилием воли заставил себя вернуться в реальность и снова улыбнулся брату.  
\- Повезло! Он просто выскочил на нас из чащи, такой большой, я думал не смогу его сам, ну, ты понимаешь, а тут…  
\- Подожди, - Лионель поднял руку, пресекая поток речи, и Арно внезапно понял, что оговорился.  
Он мысленно застонал и дал себе пинка, но было поздно.  
\- Выскочил на «нас»? – ледяным тоном переспросил Лионель. – На кого на «нас»? Арно, ты взял с собой эту мерзкую железяку?  
Арно опустил голову, отворачиваясь.  
\- Мое дело с кем и куда я хожу.  
\- Ну уж нет.  
Лучше бы он кричал. Когда Лионель разговаривал _так_ – тихим и холодным голосом, Арно становилось страшно, руки покрывались мурашками, и он хотел забиться в какой-нибудь укромный уголок, чтобы его никогда не отыскали.  
\- Пока тебе не исполнится девятнадцать, пока ты не будешь вне опасности – это _мое_ дело, куда и с кем ты ходишь, - продолжил Лионель. – И я уже повторял тебе не раз, что запрещаю тебе говорить с… этим!  
Арно глубоко вдохнул, стараясь унять эмоции и не вспылить. Резкие слова, вспыльчивость и горячность, эффекта на Лионеля не оказывали, скорее, распаляли его лед, если можно было так выразиться, и доводили до крупных ссор и последующего наказания. Арно, предварительно посоветовавшись с Валентином, решил сегодня избрать другую тактику.  
\- Его зовут не «этот», а Валентин, - спокойно поправил он брата. – И я знаю его много лет. Он не желает мне зла.  
\- Ты не можешь быть в этом уверен.  
\- Могу.  
\- Где доказательства?  
\- Я столько раз оборачивался к нему спиной, что, если бы он хотел всадить мне в спину нож, возможностей у него было предостаточно, - Арно вскинул голову, упрямо глядя на Лионеля. – Тем не менее, раз за разом Валентин предпочитал меня спасать и помогать, если требовалось, а не делать что-либо плохое. Заметь, это он убил тогда змею, которую я не заметил в пять лет, а она была ядовитой. Это он тогда вытащил меня, когда я в десять лет умудрился забрести в лесу в болото. Это он защитил меня тогда, прошлой зимой, когда я не справился со стрелой, промазал, и кабан кинулся на меня. Если бы не Валентин, я был бы тысячу раз мертв и без «помощи» Выходцев.  
Надо же, а новая политика поведения действует! Лионель не шлет его к кошкам и не наказывает, а слушает и отвечает! Мысленно восхитившись умом Валентина и пообещав себе поблагодарить его при следующей встрече, Арно продолжил.  
\- Ли, пожалуйста, выслушай меня. Я знаю, что ты беспокоишься обо мне, и я знаю – почему. Но я действительно очень хочу продолжить общаться с Валентином.  
\- Почему именно с ним? – устало спросил Лионель, и Арно понял, что выиграл эту битву. – В Сэ столько людей примерно твоего возраста: Ричард и Айрис, Норберт и Йоганн, Паоло и Альберто… А ты предпочитаешь их обществу общество железяки. Ты понимаешь, что он – не живой?  
\- Для меня Валентин – живой, - возразил Арно, вспоминая редкие полуулыбки Валентина и то, как он иногда откидывал с лица каштановые пряди.  
\- Он действительно настолько важен для тебя?  
\- Да.  
Лионель поджал губы и бросил взгляд в сторону дома. Сквозь освещенное окно была видна светлая голова Эмиля – он, как обычно, сидел в углу и тихо гудел себе под нос, играя с набитыми соломой игрушками. Невыразимая боль на мгновение исказила красивое лицо Лионеля, но тут же вернулась его обычная непроницаемая маска.  
\- Будь по-твоему, - сказал он тихо. – Я хочу попросить тебя лишь об одном.  
Арно вопросительно вскинул брови, стараясь подавить неуместное желание прыгать от радости.  
\- Пожалуйста, береги себя, - попросил Лионель, и Арно разом ощутил себя неблагодарной свиньей. – Я не хотел бы лишиться еще одного брата.  
Арно молча шагнул вперед и обнял Лионеля, уткнувшись ему лицом в грудь.  
\- Прости, Ли.  
Лионель потрепал его по волосам и улыбнулся.  
\- Все нормально. Тебе помочь с добычей?  
\- Давай, - охотно согласился Арно. – Сделаем сегодня Эмилю его любимый суп и гуляш из зайчатины, чтобы он порадовался?  
\- Обязательно.  
  


* * *

Летом Арно обожал плавать в небольшой заводи на реке. Она располагалась достаточно далеко, чтобы другие не заходили туда, и Арно наслаждался теплом и одиночеством, думая о своем и слушая плеск воды вокруг. Когда он открыл глаза, на берегу обнаружился невесть откуда появившийся Валентин. В своем извечном свитере и джинсах робот смотрелся одинаково нелепо, что в зимние холода, что в летнюю жару. На предложения Арно сменить гардероб Валентин отвечал одинаковым скептическим взглядом, и Арно оставил попытки вразумить непутевую железяку.  
\- Раздевайся и присоединяйся? – Арно кивнул на воду рядом с собой и спохватился. – Тебе же можно?  
\- Я еще зимой говорил тебе, что водонепроницаем, - в голосе Валентина послышалось еле заметное самодовольство. – Ты хочешь, чтобы я поплавал с тобой?  
\- Хочу.  
Арно удивленно моргнул. Валентин только что улыбнулся, или ему привиделось? Он снова прикрыл глаза, лениво плескаясь.  
\- Мне сделать вид, что вода холодная, и входить в реку постепенно и осторожно, или с тобой я могу не притворяться и не пытаться казаться более похожим на человека, чем я есть?  
Вопрос застал Арно врасплох. Он хотел было ответить, но, повернувшись к Валентину, потерял дар речи. Робот босиком стоял на траве у кромки воды, задумчиво наклонив голову на сторону. Он был полностью без одежды, и, если не считать таблички на груди, выглядел человеком – во всех смыслах этого слова. Арно с трудом поднял взгляд на лицо Валентина, стараясь не пялиться, куда не следовало. Сам он, конечно, купался голым, но почему-то не подумал, что Валентин воспримет команду «раздевайся» буквально, и вообще, что он устроен как… настоящий мужчина. Арно облизал внезапно пересохшие губы и попытался собрать мысли в кулак.  
\- А вода, эээ, не холодная… - рассеяно пробормотал он. – Тебе и не надо притворяться или там чего…  
Валентин приподнял бровь, неторопливо входя в реку.  
\- Ты удивлен, что мое тело сделано по подобию мужского до, если мне будет позволено так выразиться, всех мелочей?  
Вот же Зараза! Все заметил, всегда все замечает! Арно покраснел, но упрямо вздернул подбородок.  
\- Просто не ожидал этого.  
Валентин пожал плечами. Он грациозно, без единого брызга, опустился в воду и подплыл к Арно.  
\- Ты когда-нибудь с кем-нибудь до этого плавал? – неожиданно спросил Арно.  
Валентин помотал головой. Пока еще сухие каштановые волосы слегка растрепались на легком ветерке.  
\- Мне не предлагали, - мягко пояснил он. – Да и зачем?  
\- Неужели тебе никогда не было одиноко? – выпалил Арно прежде, чем успел сдержаться.  
\- Я – робот, Арно, - Валентин улыбнулся уголком рта. – Мне не дано чувствовать одиночество и что-либо подобное.  
Если бы не плеск воды, Арно бы услышал еле заметный щелчок внутри тела Валентина.  
  


* * *

Арно не мог оторвать взгляда от Валентина. От того, как изящно тот плавает вокруг него, от того, как красиво тот нырнул, чтобы поднять какой-то одному ему заметный камешек со дна реки, от того, как он потом откинул мокрые пряди с лица…  
\- Ты можешь оставаться под водой сколько хочешь? – спросил Арно, чтобы разбить молчание – его чересчур откровенное разглядывание Валентина становилось слишком заметным.  
\- Могу, - кивнул робот. – Но не очень люблю это делать.  
\- Почему?  
\- Тебе покажется странным, если я скажу, что мне неуютно находиться под всей этой толщей воды?  
Арно моргнул.  
\- Ты боишься глубины?  
Валентин криво усмехнулся.  
\- Возможно. Не сказал бы, что это нормально для робота, но, вероятно, со временем некоторые мои процессоры… помнишь, как я однажды рассказывал тебе историю про Блейна Моно?  
Арно кивнул.  
\- Свихнувшийся монорельс, - он скривился. – Ты тогда напугал меня этой историей, он снился мне несколько ночей подряд. Но ты же не хочешь сказать, что сходишь с ума? – вдруг встрепенулся Арно, с тревогой вглядываясь в лицо Валентина.  
Тот поразил его, внезапно расхохотавшись – совершенно по-человечески звонко и задорно.  
\- В самом деле, Арно, - Валентин, отсмеявшись, наградил Арно укоризненным взглядом. – Если у меня, выражаясь вашими словами, поедет крыша, это проявится в куда более заметной и опасной для вас форме, нежели боязнь глубины. Впрочем, не думаю, что мне это грозит в ближайшие лет триста как минимум. С учетом того, что мои главные топливные элементы разряжены на девяносто три процента, и зарядить их, после того как Древних не стало, негде, наверное, я раньше выключусь, чем свихнусь.  
Арно не знал, что на него нашло. Может быть, слова Валентина и мысль о том, что Арно может когда-нибудь потерять его, оказала на него эффект сильнее, чем он изначально мог предположить. Не дожидаясь конца монолога Валентина, Арно притянул его к себе и поцеловал.  
  


* * *

Арно слегка отстранился от Валентина, изучая его лицо и пытаясь понять, какую реакцию у робота вызвал его поступок. Он подумал, что хорошо, что они у берега, где можно стоять в воде – на середине реки он сейчас утонул бы от смущения.  
\- Арно, - Валентин без выражения смотрел на него, хотя в глубине серых глаз светилось нечто, отдаленно напоминающее удивление. – Ты…  
\- Возьми меня.  
Глаза Валентина расширились в немом изумлении. Арно нетерпеливо тряхнул головой, тяжело дыша. Он положил ладони на плечи Валентина, глядя ему прямо в глаза.  
\- Возьми меня, прямо здесь, сейчас. И не пытайся сделать вид, что не понял, о чем я, и спрашивать что-то типа «взять на руки или за руку», или там еще что. Ты все прекрасно понял.  
\- Ты осознаешь, _о чем_ ты меня сейчас просишь? – тихо и серьезно спросил Валентин, действительно не пытаясь изворачиваться.  
\- Осознаю.  
\- В таком случае, извиняюсь за последующие слова, но ты рехнулся. Ты уверен, что не заболел? – Валентин легко коснулся его лба ладонью. – Температура тела тридцать шесть и четыре, - ровным голосом отрапортовал он. – Ты слишком долго находился в прохладной воде, тебе стоит…  
\- Валентин, хватит. Если тебе нужна прямота, то я скажу немного грубее: я хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул. Здесь и сейчас.  
Валентин дернулся и замер, глядя на Арно, словно пытался разглядеть что-то доступное только ему. В его теле тихо защелкало.  
\- Ты… не можешь? – в голосе Арно прозвучала досада.  
\- Могу, - Валентин снова наклонил голову на сторону, как он часто делал, когда задумывался. – Данная функция во мне предусмотрена. Правда, не знаю, зачем, так как, - он пожал плечами. – Кому я сдался для подобного. Но…  
\- Тогда не надо никаких «но». А сдался ты мне, - черные глаза Арно светились решимостью.  
\- Хорошо, - Валентин рассеяно провел рукой по мокрым волосам. – Надеюсь, ты помнишь о том, что я не являюсь человеком.  
\- Помню. Для меня это не имеет значения, потому что это – ты.  
\- В таком случае, ты рехнулся вдвойне, - произнес Валентин. – Наверное, я тоже, потому что согласен.  
  


* * *

Арно никогда до этого ни с кем не спал. Целовался – было дело, пару лет назад в стоге сена с соседской резвушкой Вицей, но дальше поцелуев дело не пошло. Поцелуи с Валентином отличались от тех как небо и земля. Арно не понимал, почему, но именно прикосновения к губам Валентина дико возбуждали его. Он запустил пальцы в волосы Валентина, притягивая его ближе, и застонал, целуя его, прижимаясь пахом к его паху.  
\- Я никогда не пользовался данной функцией, - предупредил Валентин. – Могу не рассчитать силу, поэтому, прошу тебя, скажи, если я буду слишком резок и груб, или если тебе будет больно. Я действую сугубо по теоретическим знаниям, и не уверен, что…  
\- Тин, просто заткнись и целуй меня, - выдохнул в его губы Арно.  
Валентин повиновался.  
Арно развернулся в его руках и откинул голову на плечо Валентина. В воде ощущения были необычными, и он, как сквозь туман, думал, чувствует ли Валентин что-то подобное. Арно вздрогнул и невольно напрягся, ощутив, как Валентин раздвигает ему ягодицы.  
\- Арно?  
\- Все в порядке, продолжай, - хрипло выдохнул Арно, стараясь расслабиться.  
Он точно сошел с ума, отдаваясь роботу – ненавистной Лионелю железяке, которой никто не доверяет, и которая существует столько, сколько не жили все его предки вместе взятые. Но Арно было все равно. Потому что это был Валентин – _его_ Валентин – и он доверял ему всем сердцем. И, Леворукий все подери, он любил его.  
Арно стонал, дрожал и откидывался назад в руках Валентина, сам насаживаясь на его член и подставляя шею для поцелуев. Он осознавал, что ему попросту снесло крышу, но ничего не имел против этого, потому что ощущения оказались потрясающими. Когда он кончил, то ноги не держали его – он обмяк в воде, цепляясь за плечи Валентина, затуманено глядя на него и пытаясь прийти в себя.  
\- Арно, ты в порядке? – в голосе робота сквозило беспокойство, и Арно почувствовал, как неожиданное тепло разливается в его груди.  
Валентин, может, и сам не осознает, что беспокоится о нем, что _чувствует_? Может ли такое быть, может ли Валентин чувствовать, несмотря на то, что он – не человек? Арно не знал наверняка, но предпочитал думать именно так.  
\- Я люблю тебя, - прошептал Арно, обнимая Валентина.  
Он не видел, как в ответ на его слова в глазах Валентина мелькнуло отчаяние… и почти сразу потом – решимость, когда Валентин обнял его в ответ.  
  


* * *

Заводь на реке стала их любимым местом. После того дня они теперь занимались сексом почти каждый раз, когда виделись – и в воде, и на траве на берегу. Арно всем сердцем ждал этих моментов и встреч с Валентином. После секса они обычно просто валялись рядом, и Арно просил Валентина рассказать очередную историю или сказку, которые тот знал в избытке.  
Так было и на этот раз – они лежали рядом в траве, и наблюдали за редкими облаками в небе. Валентин тихо рассказывал про великий город Олларию – столицу цивилизации Древних. Арно и раньше слышал про Олларию из историй Валентина – Блейн был оттуда – но сейчас Валентин рассказывал о самом городе, о его величественных небоскребах и лабиринте с кучей компьютеров, расположенном под городом.  
\- Эти конпютеры, они…  
\- Компьютеры, - поправил его Валентин.  
\- Да какая разница, - отмахнулся Арно. – Зачем их вообще столько?  
\- Они хранят в себе огромные базы данных, - пояснил Валентин. – Несколько тысячелетий информации. Я же тоже, по сути дела, своеобразный компьютер. Мои воспоминания – те же данные, которые записываются на мои процессоры и субъядерные чипы, и…  
Валентин резко замолчал и вскочил на ноги. Его лицо, обращенное к юго-востоку, выдавало напряжение. Арно торопливо поднялся, отряхиваясь от травинок, и становясь рядом с Валентином.  
\- Тин, ты чего? Что случилось?  
Медленно, очень медленно, Валентин повернулся к Арно и тот подавил желание отшатнуться – глаза Валентина были полны отчаяния и… недоумения.  
\- Мне нужно поговорить с твоим братом, - сказал он. – Выходцы будут здесь ровно через несколько часов.


	2. Love's strength standeth in love's sacrifice

* * *

Арно ощутил как земля уходит у него из-под ног. Несколько часов?! Он сказал, несколько _часов_? Но раньше никогда… почему так быстро?  
Через несколько часов _они_ придут.  
Через несколько часов _они_ заберут его, чтобы вернуть идиотом.  
Через несколько часов ему придется или дать себя увести, или наложить на себя руки до того, как _они_ приблизятся к нему.  
Арно упал на колени, его стошнило прямо на траву.  
Валентин все также стоял, вытянувшись по струнке, не отрывая взгляда от юго-востока, где располагалась Гальтара.  
\- Мне нужно сказать кому-нибудь об этом, - произнес он. – И будет лучше, если этим кем-то окажется твой брат.  
\- Почему? – выдавил из себя Арно, стараясь подавить тошноту и панику, упорно пытавшуюся завладеть им.  
Он прижал руки к разбушевавшемуся желудку, который сдавил очередной спазм. Никогда в жизни он еще не испытывал такого леденящего ужаса. Неужели ему осталось жить – так или иначе – всего лишь несколько часов?  
\- Потому что я собираюсь… - резкий щелчок, вскрик Валентина, затем механический голос. – Директива Девятнадцать. Введите пароль.  
\- Отмена, - прохрипел Арно машинально.  
К его изумлению, в ответ на это Валентин выругался, ударив кулаком по собственному колену. С чувством и совсем по-человечески.  


* * *

\- Арно, - Лионель приподнял брови, увидев входящего в калитку брата. – И ты, - он скривился, заметив Валентина.  
\- Ли… - Арно был бледен как мел.  
Лионель помрачнел, машинально делая шаг к стене дома, у которой стояло ружье – он чистил его с утра и не успел еще занести в дом.  
\- За какими кошками ты приперся сюда? – Арно подумал было, что это к нему, но потом до него дошло, что Лионель обращается к Валентину.  
\- Я пришел за тем, за чем прихожу обычно, - ровно ответил робот. – Сообщить следующее время прихода Выходцев.  
Лионель даже не побледнел – посерел.  
\- Когда? – выдавил он еле слышно.  
\- Через несколько часов, - все также ровно сказал Валентин.  
\- Нет, - Арно не успел опомниться, а в следующую секунду он уже стоял за Лионелем, который загораживал его, целясь из ружья в Валентина. – Я не отдам вам еще одного брата!  
\- Ли, не надо! Что ты…  
\- Замолчи, Арно, - Лионель не отводил взгляда от Валентина, все также целясь в него из ружья. – Или до тебя еще не дошло?  
Арно непонимающе моргнул. Он бросил растерянный взгляд назад на дверь в дом – Эмиль, похоже, спал на диване, иначе бы вышел на шум и разревелся.  
\- Что до меня должно дойти?  
\- То, что это все – он!  
\- Что? – тупо переспросил Арно.  
Он решительно отказывался понимать и принимать происходящее. Лионель с ненавистью окинул фигуру в старом свитере взглядом.  
\- Он никогда не ошибается, объявляя о Выходцах. Откуда у него информация? Откуда он вообще что-либо знает? Почему он до сих пор работает, если другие роботы давным-давно сдохли или исчезли? Он связан с Гальтарой, я уверен в этом! А сейчас – ты слышал? Через несколько часов! Он даже не удосужился сообщить кому-либо заранее.  
\- Нет, Ли, ты не понимаешь, это…  
\- Замолчи, Арно, - Лионель не хотел его слушать. – В сарай, - приказал он Валентину, взводя курок. – Медленным шагом. Если мне не понравится одно твое движение – я выстрелю.  
\- Пули не смогут повредить мой корпус, - тихо сказал Валентин, спокойно шагая к сараю с поднятыми руками.  
\- Я выстрелю тебе в глаза, - Лионель указал дулом на один из столбов, подпирающий крышу в сарае. – Привяжи его к нему, Арно.  
\- Ли, у нас нет на это времени, зачем…  
\- Делай, что тебе говорят!  
Дрожащими руками, избегая смотреть в лицо Валентина, Арно привязал его к столбу.  
\- Все хорошо, - он вздрогнул от еле слышного шепота, когда затягивал узел. – Не беспокойся обо мне, я знаю, что делаю.  
\- Заткнись, железяка. Арно, прочь от него.  
\- Ли, не надо. Валентин не желает нам зла! – отчаянно выкрикнул Арно. – Он просто не может пойти против Директивы Девятнадцать!  
\- Какая, к кошкам, Директива? О чем ты?  
Арно вцепился в рубашку Лионеля, отчаянно пытаясь донести до него идею, которая маячила на границе его сознания. Он сам не до конца понял, в чем она заключается, но был уверен, что это – правильный ответ. Валентин все это время совершенно спокойно стоял у столба. Он не двигался и даже не моргал, просто стоял и смотрел перед собой, ожидая дальнейшего развития событий.  
«Иногда мне жаль, что те, кто создали и запрограммировали меня, давно мертвы. Потому что временами мне хочется убить их самому».  
\- Он так запрограммирован, - попытался объяснить Арно. – Что не может отвечать на некоторые вопросы. Не по своей воле! Нам просто нужен пароль, если мы введем его, то Валентин сможет помочь нам!  
\- Откуда у тебя пароль? – отмахнулся Лионель. – Легче так обезвредить. Если я выбью его глаза, он хотя бы ослепнет.  
\- Если ты это сделаешь, я смогу перейти на инфракрасное аварийное зрение.  
Леворукий, ну кто тебя просил влезать в разговор! Тем более с такими заявлениями! Арно подавил желание отвесить Валентину подзатыльник.  
\- Тогда я просто взорву тебя по частям, - мстительно сказал Лионель. – Уж как-нибудь уничтожить тебя я смогу.  
\- В этом нет нужды, – Валентин поднял голову, глядя на Арно с мольбой во взгляде. - Ты же видел пароль, - шепнул он, словно боялся, что услышит сам себя. – Столько раз, ну же! – раздался громкий щелчок и Валентин вскрикнул как от боли, непроизвольно дернув связанными руками. – Директива Девятнадцать, - произнес механический голос, и затем сразу без перехода голос Валентина. – Да будь она неладна!  
Лионель поднял было ружье, но Арно кинулся к нему наперерез.  
\- Вот видишь, я же говорил!  
\- И что с того? Нам от этого не жарко и не холодно, а Выходцы уже в пути. Одного не пойму – почему ты не предупредил заранее, как всегда? – он пристально смотрел на Валентина.  
Тот слегка качнул головой.  
\- На этот раз они выехали стремительно, - произнес он. – Я сообщил Арно, как только узнал. Прошу прощения, что не вышло как обычно, но информация об их выезде раньше не поступала. Похоже, они решили изменить…  
Снова щелчок и ненавистная Директива Девятнадцать. Арно вдруг хлопнул себя по лбу.  
\- Я идиот! – он задрал свитер Валентина и указал на табличку на его груди. – Ли, это оно! Это должен быть пароль! Раз он сказал, что я его видел, а я мог видеть только это!  
Лионель сверкнул глазами, подходя поближе и изучая написанное.  
\- Валентин, робот-посыльный, – голос Лионеля казался спокойным – он старался держать себя в руках. – ПРИДД-30457-ТИН-99, пароль!  
Валентин дернулся и застыл.  
\- Это робот ПРИДД-30457-ТИН-99, - откликнулся он механическим голосом. – Пожалуйста, назовите пароль. У вас три попытки.  
\- Три-ноль-четыре-пять-семь! – рявкнул Лионель.  
Арно, закусив губу, смотрел на Валентина. Слезы текли по его щекам, но Арно не осознавал и не замечал этого. Где-то на гальтарском тракте сейчас бьют копытами землю пегие кобылы Выходцев. Еще пара часов, и они ворвутся в Сэ и заберут его. А потом они вместе с Эмилем будут играть набитыми соломой игрушками, а Лионель будет вынужден заботиться о них обоих. Арно сглотнул, подавляя очередной приступ тошноты и стараясь всеми силами заблокировать подобные мысли, иначе он просто потеряет рассудок даже до прихода Выходцев.  
\- Пароль неверный, - откликнулся тем временем Валентин. – У вас еще две попытки.  
\- Девяносто девять! – в тон Лионеля закралось сомнение, которое переросло в недоумение при следующих словах Валентина.  
\- Пароль неверный. Последняя попытка.  
Арно выругался. Какого Леворукого? Ведь это пароль, Валентин сам подсказал, и он не лгал! Не лгал, потому что Валентин, кошки все подери, его друг, и он хороший! Что бы другие ни говорили, что бы они ни думали, он хороший, и он не виноват в том, что не может сказать им все, что знает! Однако… погоди-ка, а что если сложить…  
\- Девятнадцать девяносто девять! – отчаянно выкрикнул Арно, не надеясь ни на что, кроме чуда.  
Внутри Валентина в очередной раз что-то щелкнуло, и он застыл, равнодушно глядя на мужчин.  
\- Я – Валентин, робот-посыльный, серийный номер ПРИДД-30457-ТИН-99. Чем могу вам помочь? – Арно успел возненавидеть этот механический лишенный эмоций голос.  
Голос _его_ Валентина никогда не был таким.  
\- Отключайся.  
Оба, и Валентин, и Арно, вздрогнули и неверяще уставились на Лионеля.  
\- Ты понял, что я сказал тебе, железяка? – Арно никогда не видел брата в таком бешенстве и одновременно таким торжествующим.  
Его взгляд был прикован к серым глазам Валентина. Голос самого Валентина был переполнен ужасом, когда он ответил.  
\- Пожалуйста, не заставляй меня этого делать. Мои главные топливные элементы разряжены на девяносто три процента, если я отключусь, то при перезагрузке, возможно, используется весь резерв энергии, и я не смогу снова…  
\- Меня это не касается, - отсек Лионель. – Делай, что гово…  
\- Нет! – отчаянный крик Арно заставил Лионеля замолчать. – Нет, не смей! – он загородил собой Валентина, раскинув руки.  
Его трясло от ужаса перед Выходцами, перед тем, что Валентина может не стать, перед собственным братом, но он упорно стоял на месте.  
\- Ты сошел с ума, Арно? – ледяным тоном осведомился Лионель. – Он – на _их_ стороне. Это из-за него…  
\- Нет, - упрямо затряс головой Арно. – Он не виноват. Виноваты те, кто запрограммировал его. Не он! Валентин – мой друг! Мой единственный друг! Закатные твари, да я лучше стану рунтом или сам перережу себе глотку, чем предам его!  
\- Ты сам не понимаешь, что несешь! – заорал Лионель, потеряв остатки самообладания. – Ты забыл, какой теперь Эмиль? Ты и не знал его другим, но он _был_ другим! Он был веселым, умным, резвым, по-настоящему живым! И это все, все… из-за _него_!  
\- Нет, - снова повторил Арно. – Я не дам отключить Валентина.  
\- Арно, не надо, - в еле слышном голосе робота сквозила такая неприкрытая боль, что у Арно невольно сжалось сердце. – Я не стою этого. Я отклю…  
\- Не смей, - бешено сверкнул глазами Арно, сжав кулаки. – Ты нужен мне.  
\- Выходцы скоро будут здесь, - напомнил Лионель. – И я не смогу защитить тебя от них. Никто ничего не сможет сделать – как всегда.  
\- Это… не совсем так.  
Лионель медленно, нехотя, опустил ружье. Арно обернулся и встретился со спокойным и уверенным взглядом Валентина.  
\- Что ты можешь сделать?  
Валентин смотрел в глаза Лионелю – в его взгляде не было страха или каких-либо иных эмоций.  
\- Я могу перепрограммировать Выходцев, - просто сказал он. – Теперь, когда вы ввели пароль, я могу дать вам больше информации. Я обладаю определенными административными правами и некоторыми кодами, которые я вправе использовать. Я могу сделать так, что Выходцы… не заметят Арно. Но для этого мне нужно попасть в руины на другом берегу реки. Пульт управления Выходцами, который связан с гальтарскими компьютерами есть только там.  
Лионель, казалось, целую вечность изучал лицо Валентина. Потом он повернулся к Арно.  
\- Ты доверяешь этой железяке?  
С ответом Арно не колебался ни секунды.  
\- Да.  
\- Тогда, веди лошадей, - велел Лионель. – Ты, - обратился он к Валентину. – Поедешь со мной на Грато. Арно – держи Кана рядом, не отставай. И держи железяку под прицелом. На всякий случай. Ты правда сможешь уберечь моего брата от Выходцев? – в глубине черных глаз Лионеля, сквозь презрение и ненависть, светилась надежда.  
Взгляд Валентина был прямым, а голос ровным, когда он ответил Лионелю.  
\- Смогу, - подтвердил он.  
Внутри него что-то тихо щелкнуло, но ни Лионель ни Арно не заметили звука.  


* * *

Они молча скакали к переправе через реку. Арно вцепился в поводья Кана так, что костяшки его пальцев побелели. Он напряженно наблюдал за Лионелем, боясь, что тот сделает что-нибудь с Валентином, который сидел впереди него, указывая направление. Арно пришпорил Кана, подбираясь к ним поближе.  
\- …эти руины, - услышал он голос Лионеля. – Разве не так?  
\- Они сделали это намеренно, чтобы скрыть лабораторию, - равнодушный ответ Валентина. – Правда, я не помню, когда. Мир сдвинулся. Время сдвинулось. Даже Блейн не смог правильно считать и воспринимать дни, куда уж мне.  
Причем здесь свихнувшийся поезд? Арно нахмурился, напряженно вслушиваясь в диалог, но оба, и Лионель, и Валентин, замолчали. У каменных руин невысокого здания, поросших мхом, они спешились.  
\- Пожалуйста, следуйте за мной, и соблюдайте тишину, пока я не скажу вам, что можно говорить, - попросил Валентин, задержав взгляд на Лионеле. – Если вы издадите звук раньше, сигнализация среагирует на ваш голос, и я не смогу ничего сделать. Техника в подобных местах содержится в порядке, в том числе боевые лазеры. Я проведу вас через систему охраны, но вам придется довериться мне.  
\- Может тебе подождать здесь, последить за лошадьми? – спросил Лионель Арно.  
\- Ни за что.  
\- Так я и думал, - вздохнул Лионель и, повернувшись к Валентину, отрывисто кивнул. – Я понял.  
Арно тоже кивнул.  
Валентин повел их в глубину здания. Он молча поднял руку, останавливая их, и надавил на выпирающий из стены камень.  
\- ПРИДД-30457-ТИН-99, НАЗОВИТЕ КОД ДОСТУПА, - раздался вокруг них чей-то голос.  
Арно зажал рот руками, подавляя вскрик, Лионель, судя по тому, как торопливо он опускал руку, тоже едва не закричал от неожиданности.  
\- Один-ноль-девять-семь-два, АНАКС, - четко произнес Валентин.  
\- КОД ДОСТУПА ПОДТВЕРЖДЕН. ДОБРО ПОЖАЛОВАТЬ В КОНТРОЛЬНЫЙ ПУНКТ №874, ВАЛЕНТИН.  
По тому, как Лионель поджал губы, услышав эти слова, Арно уловил его непроизнесенные слова: «Так значит это все-таки ты».  
В полу открылся люк, освещенный мягким, совершенно непохожим на свет свечей, светом. Валентин спустился на несколько ступенек и обернулся, давая знак спутникам следовать за ним. Как только люк за ними закрылся, Валентин сообщил им, что теперь можно говорить.  
\- Что это за место? – тон Лионеля так и остался враждебным и холодным.  
\- Контрольный пункт №874, - ответил Валентин, будто это что-то проясняло.  
\- Этот свет…  
\- Электричество, - пожал плечами Валентин. – В некоторых поселениях сохранились здания с электрической подсветкой. Правда, теперь они встречаются все реже. Очередное пришедшее в упадок наследие Древних.  
\- Ли, - Арно намеренно отстал от Валентина, повернувшись к брату. – Не относись к нему настолько плохо. Ты же видишь, он хочет помочь нам.  
\- Да неужели.  
Арно упрямо тряхнул волосами.  
\- Ты же не думаешь, что у такого робота как он, отсутствует самозащита? – тихо спросил он. – Твое ружье, как он сам признался, ему нипочем. Тогда почему он позволил завести себя в сарай и связать? И, неужели ты думаешь, веревки удержали бы его, реши он вырваться? – Арно прочистил горло и продолжил. – Он _хотел_ нам помочь, понимаешь? Он _хотел_ , чтобы мы ввели пароль. Он не злой.  
\- Об этом я буду судить, когда… _если_ он сумеет защитить тебя.  


* * *

Арно, открыв рот, как ребенок, вертел головой самым неприличным образом, глядя по сторонам. Валентин привел их в небольшой зал, и то, что в нем находилось, поражало воображение любого.  
\- Это те самые компьютеры, о которых я рассказывал тебе – помнишь историю об Олларии? – Валентин позволил себе улыбнуться уголком рта, покосившись на Арно.  
\- Помню, - ошеломленно пробормотал он. – Ничего себе…  
\- Эти экраны показывают гальтарский контрольный пункт №586. Выходцы выезжают оттуда, - Валентин показал на экран, на котором виднелось просторное помещение, сейчас пустое.  
Валентин прошелся вдоль мониторов, указывая на них и объясняя, что они показывают.  
\- Внешняя Дуга Гальтары. Гальтарский тракт. Ближняя к Сэ часть тракта. Сам Сэ.  
Лионель и Арно с изумлением смотрели на черно-белые картинки и шевелящихся на них людей. Арно показалось, что на одном из экранов он узнал Ричарда и кого-то из Катершванцев. Они гуляли во дворе, ничего не подозревая… Арно отвернулся от картинки, не в силах смотреть. Наверное, теперь он никогда не сможет посмотреть в глаза тем, кто остался в Сэ. Тем, кого Выходцы не заберут.  
\- Съемка ведется в настоящем времени, - Валентин сел в кресло у большого плоского монитора.  
Он указал пальцем на экран, показывающий часть гальтарского тракта. По нему двигались, быстро приближаясь к Сэ, черные точки.  
\- Выходцы близко, - сказал он.  
Валентин выдвинул клавиатуру и забарабанил по клавишам.  
\- Что ты пытаешься сделать? – Лионель навис над его плечом, глядя в монитор, в котором мелькали цифры и какие-то данные, непонятные ему.  
\- Выходцы ориентируются на кровь, - объяснил Валентин. – Точнее, на код, заложенный в ней. Это называлось… называется ДНК. Долго объяснять. Я изменяю данные, чтобы код Арно остался для них «невидим». В этот раз они его не заметят, а в следующий раз Арно будет старше девятнадцати и окажется вне опасности.  
\- Тин, а как же остальные? – выступил вперед Арно. – Ты можешь сделать это же для всех?  
Валентин покачал головой, его пальцы продолжали летать над клавишами с сумасшедшей скоростью.  
\- Нет. Требуется слишком много времени. К тому же, я не могу обойти Директиву Четверых, хоть с паролем, хоть без. Для этого требуются права Администратора.  
\- Это еще что за Директива? – удивленно спросил Лионель. – Арно?  
\- Я не знаю. Валентин, ты не рассказывал о ней.  
\- Я не мог. И не могу. Пожалуйста, потерпите еще немного, я скоро закончу.  
Лионель и Арно замолчали, и в наступившей тишине звук клавиш казался особенно громким.  


* * *

\- Готово, - в голосе Валентина слышалась усталость, или ему мерещится Леворукий знает что?  
Впрочем, после всех волнений, Арно бы не удивился. Он поднял голову и вздрогнул при виде Валентина. Что-то было не так. Валентин поднялся, слегка пошатываясь. Внутри него что-то щелкнуло несколько раз.  
\- Вы запомнили код доступа к данной станции, то есть контрольному пункту? – обратился он к Лионелю.  
\- Да.  
\- Хорошо. Когда будете выходить, назовите его снова. И мой серийный номер. Система вас пропустит – я успел перепрограммировать ее тоже, теперь доступ в это помещение открыт для вас обоих.  
Что с ним не так? Он же робот, почему он так странно выглядит и ведет себя?  
\- В этом компьютере содержится много информации, но насколько она будет вам полезна, я не могу сказать, - Валентин говорил быстро, словно торопился, при этом обращаясь в большей степени к Лионелю, который сосредоточенно слушал и запоминал. – Я вывел на экран инструкции по использованию компьютера. Если будет нужно, вы поймете.  
\- Валентин, почему ты говоришь нам все это? – не выдержал Арно. – Ты же будешь с нами, если понадобится твоя помощь, ты же… - Арно осекся, часто дыша, пытаясь подавить дрожь в голосе. – Почему ты качаешь головой?!  
Валентин подошел к Арно и положил руку ему на плечо, слегка сжав пальцы. Внутри него теперь постоянно раздавались тихие щелчки.  
\- Что с тобой? – Арно вцепился в руку Валентина. – Что не так?  
\- Скрывать кого-либо от Выходцев запрещено Директивой Четверых, - голос Валентина был мягким, а пальцы, которыми он коснулся щеки Арно – теплыми, совсем как человеческие. – Я нарушил ее. Я вынужден отключиться, у меня нет выбора. Через несколько минут процесс запустится сам по себе.  
\- Нет… - в глазах Арно потемнело, он отчаянно цеплялся за Валентина, забыв о том, что они не одни. – Нет, нет, Закатные твари, _нет_!  
\- Я не уверен, что меня можно будет запустить заново. Слишком мало энергии осталось, и возможно повреждение блоков памяти. Впрочем, - Валентин криво улыбнулся. – Зная тебя, ты все равно попытаешься. Помнишь, ты как-то раз спрашивал меня о том, не одиноко ли мне? – как он может улыбаться в этой ситуации? Закатные твари, почему его улыбка настолько, невыразимо нежна?  
\- Помню, - хрипло выдавил Арно.  
\- Я солгал тебе, - Валентин провел пальцами по щеке Арно. – Пока я не встретил тебя, я не знал, насколько мне на самом деле было одиноко. Арно, береги себя. Я очень хочу, чтобы ты жил, и чтобы с тобой все было хорошо.  
\- Не отключайся, Валентин, не смей! Не оставляй меня одного!  
Робот покачал головой.  
\- Это не в моей власти. У меня осталось мало времени. Арно, для меня было огромной честью быть твоим другом. Если бы я мог любить, я сказал бы, что я тебя тоже лю…  
Щелчок, и Валентин дернулся, повалившись назад. Арно еле успел подхватить его и опустить на пол, бросившись на колени рядом с ним.  
\- Валентин! Валентин!  
Он улыбнулся ему в последний раз.  
\- Прощай, Арно, - прошептал Валентин. – Спасибо тебе за все.  
Потом его глаза устремились в никуда, и раздался усиленный динамиками механический голос.  
\- НАРУШЕНА ДИРЕКТИВА ЧЕТВЕРЫХ. ЗА НАРУШЕНИЕ ДАННОЙ ДИРЕКТИВЫ РОБОТ ПРИДД-30457-ТИН-99 ПОДЛЕЖИТ ОТКЛЮЧЕНИЮ. СУБЪЯДЕРНЫЕ ЯЧЕЙКИ И БЛОКИ ПАМЯТИ В РЕЖИМЕ ОТКЛЮЧЕНИЯ. ОТКЛЮЧЕНИЕ ЗАВЕРШЕНО НА ДВАДЦАТЬ ПРОЦЕНТОВ. Я – ВАЛЕНТИН, РОБОТ-ПОСЫЛЬНЫЙ, СО МНОГИМИ ДРУГИМИ ФУНКЦИЯМИ. ПОЖАЛУЙСТА, СООБЩИТЕ О МОЕМ МЕСТОНАХОЖДЕНИИ В ПРОМЫШЛЕННУЮ КОМПАНИЮ ЛаМЕРКА ИЛИ В СЕВЕРНЫЙ ЦЕНТР ПОЗИТРОНИКИ, ЛТД. ПОЗВОНИТЕ 1-900-54. ВОЗНАГРАЖДЕНИЕ ГАРАНТИРОВАНО. НАРУШЕНА ДИРЕКТИВА ЧЕТВЕРЫХ. ЗА НАРУШЕНИЕ ДАННОЙ ДИРЕКТИВЫ…  


* * *

Лионель осторожно положил руку на плечо безутешно рыдающего над Валентином Арно.  
\- Нам нужно вернуться, - тихо сказал он. – Я не могу оставлять Эмиля одного на длительное время.  
Арно поднял зареванное лицо, не выпуская из рук Валентина.  
\- Мы возьмем его с собой, - это было утверждением, не вопросом. – Мы попытаемся включить его снова.  
Лионель посмотрел в лицо Валентина – той самой ненавистной железяки, которая ценой собственной «жизни» спасла жизнь его младшего брата.  
\- Я понесу его, - произнес Лионель. – Для тебя он слишком тяжелый.  
\- Ли, он… он должен включиться. Должен!  
\- Ты любишь его.  
\- Да.  
\- Значит, включится, - Лионель бросил взгляд на экран компьютера, за которым сидел Валентин. – Мы еще вернемся сюда. И попытаемся отыскать информацию о том, как можно включить его, не повредив блоки памяти, или что он там упоминал.  
В следующий момент Лионель охнул, еле успев подхватить Арно, который повис на его шее.  
\- Ли, ты правда… ты действительно попытаешься помочь Валентину?  
\- Он сдержал свое слово, - кивнул Лионель.  
Арно закусил губу, стараясь сдержать новые слезы.  
\- Спасибо.  
\- Хватит реветь, - Лионель растрепал ему волосы, а потом бережно поднял Валентина на руки, бросив короткий взгляд на его спокойное лицо. – Уходим. Выходцы уже должны были убраться из Сэ – прошло достаточно много времени. Главное – ты жив и ты здесь. А с остальным – как-нибудь разберемся.


	3. Экстра

* * *

Лионель еще раз сверился с обрывками бумаг. Буквы, казалось, двигались при свете масляной лампы. Прочитав основные пункты, выписанные им поэтапно на листках, Лионель поднял голову, задумчиво разглядывая Валентина.  
Робот смирно сидел, глядя перед собой потухшими глазами и привалившись к задней стене сарая, куда Лионель его и посадил. Валентин все эти месяцы сидел на стуле в углу комнаты Арно, словно неподвижная красивая кукла в человеческий рост. Арно не позволял уносить робота на чердак, или в тот же сарай, настояв на том, чтобы Валентин находился рядом с ним. Волосы Валентина были аккуратно расчесаны, на одежде и лице ни пылинки – Арно следил за этим, расчесывая Валентина и бережно вытирая пыль с него каждый день. Лионель не стал спрашивать, зачем Арно делает это – и так было ясно, что он находит в рутинных действиях хотя бы какое-то утешение… и надежду.  
Лионель снова опустил взгляд на записки. Он намеренно принес Валентина сюда глубокой ночью, когда Арно и Эмиль спали. Если сработает – будет мелкому сюрприз утром. А нет, так можно просто отнести Валентина назад в комнату Арно, и промолчать о неудавшейся попытке, не расстраивая его лишний раз.  
\- Что ж, начинаем, - Лионель вздохнул и посмотрел в глаза робота. – Не подведи меня, железяка, кошки тебя раздери. Я не хочу, чтобы Арно плакал над тобой, - Лионель прочистил горло, и четко произнес. – Валентин, робот-посыльный, серийный номер ПРИДД-30457-ТИН-99, активация.  
Несколько секунд ничего не происходило, и Лионель успел подумать, насколько его затея, на самом деле, глупая. И все его походы в руины глупые, и попытки отыскать способ включения Валентина тоже глупые. Зачем он вообще возится с проклятой железякой? Бумага в Кэртиане ценилась на вес золота, а он испоганил столько листков, только чтобы попытаться включить Валентина. Леворукий, зачем? В памяти всплыло зареванное, несчастное лицо Арно, словно ответ на вопрос – вот зачем. Из раздумий Лионеля выдернул механический голос.  
\- ВАС ПРИВЕТСТВУЕТ СЕВЕРНЫЙ ЦЕНТР ПОЗИТРОНИКИ, ПРИ УЧАСТИИ ПРОМЫШЛЕННОЙ КОМПАНИИ ЛаМЕРКА. БЛАГОДАРИМ ВАС, ЧТО ВЫБРАЛИ НАШУ КОМПАНИЮ. ВЫ ПРИСТУПАЕТЕ К АКТИВАЦИИ МОДЕЛИ ВАЛЕНТИН, РОБОТ-ПОСЫЛЬНЫЙ (СО МНОГИМИ ДРУГИМИ ФУНКЦИЯМИ). СЕРИЙНЫЙ НОМЕР ДАННОЙ МОДЕЛИ – ПРИДД-30457-ТИН-99. ДЛЯ ПРАВИЛЬНОГО ЗАПУСКА РОБОТА ПРИДД-30457-ТИН-99, ВВЕДИТЕ ПАРОЛЬ.  
Лионель облегченно выдохнул. Надо же, инструкция и правда работает.  
\- Девятнадцать девяносто девять, - все также четко произнес он, пытаясь унять гулко бьющееся сердце.  
Главное, не ошибиться теперь.  
\- ПАРОЛЬ ПОДТВЕРЖДЕН. ПРОДОЛЖАЕТСЯ ЗАПУСК РОБОТА ПРИДД-30457-ТИН-99. ОБРАЩАЕМ ВАШЕ ВНИМАНИЕ НА ТО, ЧТО ДАННЫЙ РОБОТ ПОДЛЕЖАЛ ВЫКЛЮЧЕНИЮ ЗА НАРУШЕНИЕ ДИРЕКТИВЫ ЧЕТВЕРЫХ. В СВЯЗИ С ПОСТУПИВШЕЙ ИНФОРМАЦИЕЙ, ПОДТВЕРДИТЕ АКТИВАЦИЮ.  
Лионель недоуменно посмотрел на исписанные строчки. Подобного там не упоминалось. Лионель мысленно выругался, припоминая рассказы Арно о Валентине.  
\- Продолжить активацию, - неуверенно сказал он, молясь всем богам, чтобы не сделать хуже.  
\- ПРЕДУПРЕЖДЕНИЕ: РОБОТ ПРИДД-30457-ТИН-99 НЕ ЯВЛЯЕТСЯ БЛАГОНАДЕЖНЫМ, В СВЯЗИ С НАРУШЕНИЕМ ДИРЕКТИВЫ ЧЕТВЕРЫХ. ВЫ ТОЧНО ХОТИТЕ АКТИВИРОВАТЬ ДАННУЮ МОДЕЛЬ? СКАЖИТЕ «ПРОДОЛЖИТЬ», ЕСЛИ ВЫ УВЕРЕНЫ, «ОТМЕНА», ЕСЛИ ХОТИТЕ…  
\- Продолжить, - решительно произнес Лионель, не дожидаясь конца речи.  
\- РОБОТ ПРИДД-30457-ТИН-99 ПРИСТУПАЕТ К АКТИВАЦИИ. ВКЛЮЧЕНИЕ ЗАВЕРШЕНО НА ПЯТНАДЦАТЬ ПРОЦЕНТОВ. ВКЛЮЧЕНИЕ ЗАВЕРШЕНО НА ТРИДЦАТЬ ПЯТЬ ПРОЦЕНТОВ…  
Лионель хотел было отключиться и уйти в свои мысли, но усилием воли заставил себя слушать – вдруг он пропустит что-то важное? Оказалось, правильно сделал.  
\- ВКЛЮЧЕНИЕ ЗАВЕРШЕНО НА ШЕСТДЕСЯТ ПРОЦЕНТОВ. ВНИМАНИЕ: ПОСЛЕДНЕЕ ВЫКЛЮЧЕНИЕ СИСТЕМЫ ПРОИСХОДИЛО НЕПРАВИЛЬНО. ЧТОБЫ ВЕРНУТЬ СИСТЕМУ В СОСТОЯНИЕ, ПРЕДШЕСТВУЮЩЕЕ НАРУШЕНИЮ ДИРЕКТИВЫ ЧЕТВЕРЫХ, СКАЖИТЕ «ПРОДОЛЖИТЬ».  
Лионель чуть было не сказал, но вовремя осекся и побледнел, услышав следующие слова.  
\- ПРЕДУПРЕЖДЕНИЕ: ЕСЛИ ВЫ ВЕРНЕТЕ СИСТЕМУ В СОСТОЯНИЕ ДО НАРУШЕНИЯ ДИРЕКТИВЫ, БЛОКИ ПАМЯТИ БУДУТ ОТФОРМАТИРОВАНЫ.  
Закатные твари, что означает это слово? Оно встречалось ему где-то в компьютере, но… Леворукий, сколько же с тобой мороки, железяка! И что теперь прикажете делать? Прежде, чем Лионель успел впасть в уныние, механический голос продолжил.  
\- ЧТОБЫ ПРОДОЛЖИТЬ ЗАПУСК СИСТЕМЫ С ТЕКУЩИМИ НАСТРОЙКАМИ, СКАЖИТЕ «ОБОЙТИ». ПРЕДУПРЕЖДЕНИЕ: ЕСЛИ ВЫ ПРОДОЛЖИТЕ ЗАПУСК СИСТЕМЫ С ТЕКУЩИМИ НАСТРОЙКАМИ, ОБРАЩАЕМ ВАШЕ ВНИМАНИЕ НА ТО, ЧТО ДАННАЯ МОДЕЛЬ НЕ ЯВЛЯЕТСЯ БЛАГОНАДЕЖНОЙ ЗА НАРУШЕНИЕ ДИРЕКТИВЫ ЧЕТВЕРЫХ. ПОВТОРЯЕМ: ДАННАЯ МОДЕЛЬ НЕ ЯВЛ…  
\- Обойти, - резко пресек поток предупреждений Лионель.  
В теле Валентина защелкало, его глаза вдруг посветлели – включились световые сенсоры – и механический голос продолжил.  
\- ВЫ ВЫБРАЛИ ПРОДОЛЖЕНИЕ АКТИВАЦИИ С ТЕКУЩИМИ НАСТРОЙКАМИ. БЛОКИ ПАМЯТИ В РЕЖИМЕ ВКЛЮЧЕНИЯ. ОБЩЕЕ ВКЛЮЧЕНИЕ ЗАВЕРШЕНО НА СЕМЬДЕСЯТ ПРОЦЕНТОВ. ВНИМАНИЕ: ПРИМЕРНОЕ СОСТОЯНИЕ ТОПЛИВНЫХ ЭЛЕМЕНТОВ НА МОМЕНТ ОКОНЧАНИЯ ПОЛНОЙ АКТИВАЦИИ – ДВА ПРОЦЕНТА. ПОВТОРЯЕМ: ПРИМЕРНОЕ СОСТОЯНИЕ ТОПЛИВНЫХ ЭЛЕМЕНТОВ НА МОМЕНТ ОКОНЧАНИЯ ПОЛНОЙ АКТИВАЦИИ – ДВА ПРОЦЕНТА. РЕКОМЕНДУЕТСЯ ЗАРЯДИТЬ АККУМУЛЯТОР. ВКЛЮЧЕНИЕ ЗАВЕРШЕНО НА ДЕВЯНОСТО ПЯТЬ ПРОЦЕНТОВ.  
\- Ну давай же, - пробормотал Лионель, непроизвольно стиснув кулаки.  
\- ВКЛЮЧЕНИЕ ЗАВЕРШЕНО НА ДЕВЯНОСТО ДЕВЯТЬ ПРОЦЕНТОВ. ВКЛЮЧЕНИЕ ЗАВЕРШЕНО НА СТО ПРОЦЕНТОВ. СКАНИРОВАНИЕ СИСТЕМЫ ЗАВЕРШЕНО НА СТО ПРОЦЕНТОВ. БЛАГОДАРИМ ВАС, ЧТО ВЫБРАЛИ НАШУ КОМПАНИЮ. ВСЕ ЗАМЕЧАНИЯ ПО РАБОТЕ ДАННОЙ МОДЕЛИ ПРОСИМ ВАС СООБЩАТЬ ПО ТЕЛЕФОНУ 1-900-54.  
После этого, наконец-то, голос затих. Лионель не решался двинуться и что-либо сделать, гадая, получилось или нет. Валентин сидел тихо, ничем не подавая признаков жизни. Лионель успел разочарованно подумать, что, возможно не хватило энергии, и тут Валентин очень медленно поднял голову.  
\- Не ожидал, что у вас получится, - в голосе Валентина послышалось удивление.  
Он неуверенно, словно пробуя, повертел головой, разглядывая помещение.  
\- Арно…?  
\- Спит, - хрипло сказал Лионель.  
Получилось. Леворукий и все твари его, получилось. От неприязни к Валентину его это не избавило, но ради Арно следовало держать себя в руках.  
\- Я не хотел, чтобы он присутствовал при моей попытке включить тебя, если бы она провалилась, - пояснил Лионель. – Арно и так рыдал над тобой все это время – лишнее разочарование ему ни к чему.  
\- Сколько? – тихо спросил Валентин.  
\- Почти пять месяцев. У меня не было возможности часто ездить в руины и пытаться разобраться в вашей заумной технике. Я ездил, когда мог. Все это время Арно безропотно ждал и надеялся.  
Валентин промолчал.  
\- Я правильно тебя включил? – решил уточнить Лионель. – То есть, я хочу сказать – твои процессоры и прочие штуки в порядке?  
Валентин наклонил голову на сторону, в его теле тихо защелкало.  
\- Да, система в порядке, - утвердительно кивнул он, спустя некоторое время. – Что касается энергии – оставшейся хватит примерно на двадцать-тридцать лет.  
\- Хорошо.  
\- Могу я поинтересоваться, каковы твои дальнейшие действия в связи со мной?  
Лионель приподнял брови и хмыкнул, вставая. Валентин осторожно и медленно поднялся с пола, последовав примеру Лионеля.  
\- Это зависит от того, чего ты сам хочешь, - ответил Савиньяк. – Все это время ты «жил» в комнате Арно, и я не думаю, что он будет против, если ты там и останешься.  
Валентин моргнул.  
\- То есть, ты разрешаешь мне поселиться у вас? – вежливо уточнил он.  
\- Я включил тебя ради Арно, - сказал Лионель. – Стал бы я иначе заморачиваться, сам подумай. А раз так, будет глупо с моей стороны отослать тебя от него.  
Валентин посмотрел в глаза Лионелю.  
\- В таком случае, если мне будет позволено, я хотел бы остаться рядом с Арно. Я и раньше присматривал за ним и помогал ему, и хотел бы продолжить это делать, - сказал Валентин. – Также считаю своим долгом заметить, что я могу быть полезен вам по хозяйству – я не устаю, мне не нужна пища, и я способен на большие физические нагрузки, нежели обычный человек.  
\- Отлично, - ухмыльнулся Лионель. – Дрова на зиму отныне колоть будешь ты.  
Валентин изогнул бровь.  
\- Анализ тона твоего голоса указывает на то, что это было шуткой, - сообщил он. – Но, если нужно, я действительно могу это делать.  
Лионель фыркнул и отмахнулся. Анализ ему подсказывает, видите ли!  
\- Лучше иди к Арно. Он и так слишком долго ждал.  
\- Я дождусь, пока он проснется, и сделаю ему сюрприз, - спокойно сказал Валентин. – Если ты не возражаешь.  
\- Не возражаю, - пожал плечами Лионель.  
У выхода из сарая Валентин остановился, серьезно глядя в лицо Лионелю.  
\- Благодарю за то, что дал мне еще один шанс быть с твоим братом.  
Лионель посмотрел в глаза Валентина.  
\- Арно важен для тебя, я ведь прав?  
\- Да.  
Лионель колебался несколько мгновений, а потом протянул руку Валентину.  
\- Спасибо, что спас его от Выходцев, - просто сказал он. – Мне было бы крайне… сложно расстаться с еще одним братом.  
Валентин легко пожал руку Лионеля в ответ.  
\- Я не мог не сделать этого, - признался он. – Если мне будет позволено выразиться, как человеку, я хотел бы сказать, что люблю Арно.  
Лионель еле заметно улыбнулся.  
\- Тогда береги его.  
\- Я сделаю все, что в моих силах, - кивнул Валентин.  


* * *

Проснувшись утром, первым делом Арно, как обычно, посмотрел на Валентина, сидящего на стуле напротив его кровати. Аккуратная прическа, чистая и опрятная одежда… все как всегда. Сердце сжалось в груди, а в носу защипало, Арно яростно заморгал, отгоняя слезы.  
\- Доброе утро, Тин, - тихо сказал Арно, и отвернулся, закусив губу и с головой завернувшись в одеяло.  
Столько времени прошло, а Ли так ничего и не нашел. Нет, Арно не винил его ни в чем, в конце концов, затея изначально была сложной, если не сказать невозможной. Но ждать становилось все труднее с каждым днем, а надежда таяла, как снег весной. Каждый раз видя отключенного Валентина, Арно ощущал укол боли в сердце, но он не мог найти в себе силы и переселить робота хотя бы на чердак – не мог и все тут! Пока Валентин был здесь, создавалась хотя бы какая-то иллюзия близости, и Арно не хотел лишаться этого.  
\- Ты здоровался так со мной все эти месяцы?  
Арно молниеносно повернулся к Валентину, потрясенно глядя на него. Валентин улыбался краешком губ, его глаза снова выглядели живыми. Он знакомо наклонил голову на сторону и встал со стула.  
\- Лионель сумел включить меня этой ночью, - мягко пояснил он. – Так что сегодня я, наконец-то, могу тебе ответить. Доброе утро, Арно.  
В следующий момент Валентин чуть не упал назад на стул под тяжестью Арно, который судорожно обнимал его, всхлипывая и одновременно смеясь, пряча лицо в стареньком свитере Валентина.  
\- Создатель, я… - голос Арно был хриплым от переполнявших его чувств. – Ох, _Валентин_!  
Арно прижал робота к себе, все еще не веря тому, что это не сон. Он закрыл глаза, подставляясь под столь знакомые прикосновения, когда Валентин осторожно погладил его по волосам.  
\- Валентин, - Арно поднял голову и коснулся щеки робота пальцами, словно проверяя, реален ли он. – Ты правда в порядке? Ты правда здесь и сейчас? Ты правда мне не снишься?  
Валентин неожиданно подался вперед, мягко коснулся губ Арно в целомудренном поцелуе, и выжидающе уставился на него, вопросительно приподняв бровь. Арно смущенно хихикнул, а потом счастливо рассмеялся, снова обнимая Валентина.  
\- Да, поцелуй – весомый аргумент, что ты реален, - резюмировал он.  
\- Могу аргументировать свою реальность, сколько хочешь, - лицо Валентина было невозмутимым, но Арно мог поклясться, что видел озорные огоньки в его глазах.  
На этот раз Арно первым потянулся его поцеловать.  
\- Я посоветовал бы тебе поблагодарить брата, - заметил Валентин, когда им удалось взять себя в руки. – Он сделал это для тебя.  
Арно кивнул, вмиг став серьезным.  
\- Да. Я… надо бы сделать что-нибудь особенное для Ли, - сказал он, и покачал головой. – Но, кошки его раздери, почему он промолчал о том, что нашел способ?  
\- Он хотел удивить тебя, - улыбнулся Валентин. - И, заодно, уберечь от разочарования, если бы ничего не удалось.  
Арно испуганно поднял взгляд на Валентина.  
\- Твои топливные как-их-там, - встревожено сказал он. – Они в порядке?  
\- Примерно лет тридцать у меня имеется, - кивнул Валентин. – Это намного лучше, чем ничего.  
Арно притянул его к себе и снова поцеловал.  
\- Да, - выдохнул он, прижимаясь щекой к щеке Валентина, и прикрывая глаза. – Это намного лучше.  


* * *

Эмиль испуганно забился в угол, увидев незнакомца в их доме. Валентин улыбнулся и присел на корточки рядом с ним – разумеется, с разрешения Лионеля, который незаметно наблюдал за этой сценой, стоя в дверях со скрещенными на груди руками, стараясь ничем не выдать внутреннее напряжение. Валентин был одет в новый свитер цвета морской волны и черные джинсы – Арно купил ему новую одежду, и на этот раз Валенин решил не отпираться и переодеться, удовлетворив просьбе Арно.  
\- Здравствуй, - Валентин приветливо помахал Эмилю, привлекая его внимание. – Как тебя зовут?  
Эмиль настороженно смотрел на Валентина, хмурясь и пряча игрушки за спину.  
\- Я – Тин, - Валентин решил, что полное имя будет слишком сложно выговорить, и остановился на варианте, которым называл его Арно. – А ты? – снова попробовал он.  
\- Миль, - неожиданно буркнул Эмиль, и вдруг расплылся в по-детски радостной улыбке. – Не Ли! – провозгласил он, ткнув пальцем в Валентина. – Не Но!  
\- Правильно, я – не Лионель, и не Арно, - согласился Валентин. – Я – Тин. А ты – Эмиль.  
\- Миль! – Эмиль счастливо улыбался – ему явно понравилось общение с роботом. – Тин!  
\- Хочешь поиграть? – спросил Валентин, кивая на игрушки. – Я не заберу их, не бойся, - добавил он, увидев, как Эмиль прячет любимого мишку, набитого соломой, за спину. – Обещаю, - Валентин снова улыбнулся.  
Эмиль радостно закивал головой и протянул одну из игрушек Валентину.  
\- Играть! – сказал он. – Тин играть Миль!  
\- Правильно, Тин будет играть с Эмилем, - мягко согласился Валентин, принимая игрушку из рук Эмиля, который довольно засмеялся.  
Лионель тяжело сглотнул, подавляя дрожь в руках, и отошел на кухню, где Арно возился с жаровней, заваривая в чайничке травы для напитка.  
\- Не ожидал, что Эмиль так хорошо отреагирует на незнакомца в доме, - голос Лионеля был хриплым, а лицо слегка бледным.  
\- Валентин обладает куда большим терпением, нежели мы с тобой, - заметил Арно. – Может быть, Эмилю будет даже проще общаться с ним. Да и вообще, теперь будет легче за ним присматривать. Только, - Арно помедлил, а потом все же решился. – Сначала тебе придется научиться доверять Валентину.  
Лионель рассеяно провел рукой по волосам.  
\- Считай, уже учусь, - тихо произнес он. – Как видишь, я не там и не убиваю твоего робота, хотя дико волнуюсь за Эмиля. И не могу поверить сам себе, что подпустил к нему эту железяку.  
Арно посмотрел ему в глаза.  
\- Валентин не сделает ему ничего плохого, - сказал Арно. – Я уже говорил, насколько благодарен за то, что ты вернул мне его?  
\- Примерно раз двадцать, - хмыкнул Лионель.  
\- Скажу еще раз, - глаза Арно были необычайно серьезными. – Спасибо.  
Лионель вздохнул.  
\- Не мог я смотреть на твое зареванное лицо. Не твой стиль – так убиваться по кому-либо.  
Арно подошел к Лионелю и молча обнял его.  
\- Ли, спасибо, - повторил он. – И, знаешь, я думаю, Валентин понравится Эмилю.  
\- Уже понравился, - Лионель обернулся на смех брата, доносящийся из комнаты, настороженно глядя в дверной проем.  
Он вздрогнул и удивленно уставился на Арно, когда тот положил руку ему на плечо.  
\- Все будет хорошо, - пообещал младший Савиньяк.  
Неожиданно для самого себя, Лионель поверил ему.


End file.
